Fraternal Twin Cities
by Princess Of Badassia
Summary: A portal of shadows pops up in Ikebukuro... well, two Ikebukuros. Discovered by two familiar looking characters, save the feminine figures. (Genderbends of characters. Female/Female and Male/Male relationships. Lots of possibilities.) [image credit goes to lunadelmar on zerochan, I'm a huge fan of them, and I'm not trying to steal it.]


**Hey. It's the author. Just a couple things.**

**If you don't like homosexual relations, go away.**

**If you detest genderbends, go away.**

**If you hate bad writing... meh, decide yourself.**

**Thanks. -L**

A portal of black shadows finds itself in two Ikebukuros. Ikebukuros that look aesthetically identical, but the residents in these two twin cities are a bit different.

A rather hefty soda machine flies out of one Ikebukuro into the other. And after that two figures find there way to the other side as well. The dark portal has applied itself to a wall in both Ikerburos, one figure deduces this instantaneously while the other... Well, not so much.

One of the figures is cloaked in a black coat with white fur lining, this coat covers the thin, gently curving frame of a woman with searing scarlet eyes and silky black hair. She has an inquisitive smirk on her face and possibly a mild case of sociopathia.

The other is a much taller, thicker figure wearing a stately almost-male-looking bartender outfit. The curves on this woman's body couldn't be less subtle, and her honey colored eyes glower at the city infront of her from behind tinted lenses. She lets a puff of smoke out of her month before taking another drag on her cigarette and then running a hand through her short, bottle blond hair. "Iza-chan." She says in her usual rough tone. "What the fuck is going on here?" She asks in a monotone, but is actually becoming so internally confused that she could just throw something.

The aforementioned 'Iza-chan' grins wider and her red eyes gleam. "Don't hurt yourself trying to think of it, my dear protozoan." She coos in a demeaning tone, noticeably not appreciated by the other woman. "Oh, Shizzy-kun, I'm going on an errand. Don't break the space-time continuum while I'm gone~" She and 'Shizzy-kun' share a quick look that says far too many things at one time before Iza jumps from a fire escape to a rooftop and goes along to explore from there.

Shizzy has less than zero idea why this magical looking portal took her to the same wall, nor does she really understand what Iza meant besides maybe that she shouldn't smash the wall the portal is on. Then she feels a massive amount of irritation, and decides it would be smart to take a walk. She sticks her hands in her pockets and just continues along her usual route to Russian Sushi. Maybe she'll buy some Otoro before Iza finishes her fun.

About halfway there she is positive something is up. There is some kind of difference in the atmosphere. The people walking around seem less and less familiar the more she looks at them. By the time she gets three quarters of the way there she is fed up with this infernal feeling and begins her signature mantra in her head. _Kill kill kill kill kill kill._ Her eye twitches and her shoulders tense up until she can't take it anymore. One hand flies out of her pocket and to the nearest (and largest) object around her. A sizeable streetlight finds itself dented by her inhuman grip before it's ripped out of the ground mercilessly and then tossed to its (admittedly, inevitable) doom.

Oh. Maybe the street lamp will live to shine another day.

It's caught by a rather shocked Hewajima Shizuo. And by Hewajima Shizuo, this is referring to a tall man wearing a bartender's suit and smoking a cigarette. Shizuo and Shizzy look at each other with wide eyes behind matching sunglasses before they both become irrationally angry with this resemblance, and the street lamp's days of light have officially ended with Shizuo's toss into a building.

The two of them quickly walk towards each other and when they are finally face to face, only one difference is prominent. The obviously female form of Shizzy is not ignorable. "Who the fuck are you?" Shizzy growls out, pissed off by the few centimeters she is shorter than the man infront of her.

"Eh?" He growls back, lower and more masculine voice showing another obvious difference. "That's my line!" He glares down at her.

"Well I asked first, so cough it up before I beat it outta ya'" Shizzy threatens, parkour for her because of her occupation as a debt collector.

Shizuo has never been more aggravated by a woman before in his entire life. Though if he weren't so utterly annoyed at this point he probably would have laughed at this woman threatening the Beast of Ikebukuro like it was commonplace. "The name is Hewajima Shizuo." He states with a rough amount of aggravation.

Her eyes widen at this and she grabs him by the collar of his shirt and hoists him off the ground like he weighed nothing. "Say that again, punk." She narrows her eyes dangerously at him.

Shizuo is left both dumbfound and pissed about her picking him up like that. He grabs her wrist and removes her hand from his shirt. "Oi! My little brother gave me this shirt n' I sure as hell ain't lettin' _you_ screw it up." His eyes narrow at her as well.

They stand there for a minute staring each other down like two mighty demons about to have a showdown.

[and while try do that we'll check up on Iza]

Iza is having an _inconceivable _amount of fun with this. She simply _adores_ humans, and so these additions to her collection is making her so _happy_! She does an impromptu flip from one roof to another as she races along. Iza knows Ikebukuro like the back of her hand, despite Sizzy's many failed attempts to keep her away. She knows exactly where to head to find the one and only person she had never, _ever_ wanted to meet.

Her hood falls over her face as a gust of wind brushes her back, almost as though it's urging her forward. She suddenly bursts out into maniacal laughter when she finds herself on top of her own building. She silences herself quickly, but her sealed, red-glossed lips are curled into a smile.

She gets herself down easily by lessening the force of the fall, jumping back and forth from a [another word for beside] building. When her feet hit the ground she straightens out her coat to completely hide her black shorts and only her knee-high shoes are visible because of the long coat. She makes sure the hood is down over her tell-tale eyes and then walks into the building. She walks to her floor, using the guard-rail instead of the stairs to walk up, and then stands infront of her apartment. Well, an exact replica of her apartment.

By her calculations, the female version of her secritary would only be even less interesting in keeping her out. So she simply swings the door open with a flourish and walks in calmly. Two sets of eyes are on her. One pair bored and annoyed, the other completely caught off guard for exactly one second before they turn playful.

"Well, well! I wasn't expecting a visitor this late!" A man behind the desk says cheerfully while grabbing his favorite knife from his pocket. She knows this exactly, because it's what she would do. His ruby eyes attempt to slice through her own facade to analyze her, but she doesn't let anything faze her.

"Hehehehehe." She can't hold back her laughter that time but she notices the woman get up and leave. Yes, that is definitely her secretary. When the woman leaves, she takes this opportunity to unbutton her coat, then takes it off completely before throwing it directly onto her-his-couch.

Iza stands before this man behind a desk, who is wearing a long sleeved black V-neck and tight black pants. His short black hair, pale skin, and red eyes match her almost exactly.

She, herself, is wearing a V-neck tank top and tight black shorts, her long, silky black hair falls just above her waist and her pale legs match the man's own skin tone. "Hmm. I suppose I should have guessed my counterpart wouldn't be expecting me. But how cruel! You'd take out a knife on little old me?" She says in a sweet tone as their crimson eyes meet fiercely.

There is not a moment of hesitation when the man, Izaya Orihara, jumps from behind his desk and brandishes his favorite switchblade. Nor is there any when Iza grabs her own cherished blade from when she had it clipped on her bra-strap. The two blades clash together, though these two blades are not identical, they both flash through the air and hit each other at every point where Izaya is certain he should have landed a blow.

Out of absolutely nowhere Iza lands a snap-kick to Izaya's chin, and the man is knocked backwards into his desk. Iza kicks the knife from his hand, grabs him by the shoulder and in a split second, she is straddling him on the floor with a knife pressed to his neck.

She smiles sweetly down at him while her eyes poison her innocent look. "Hmm. I think this would be a perfect opportunity for some... What is it that those two otaku brats call it? Selfcest?" She ponders out loud while she leans to his face.

Izaya simply stares at the woman who has him captured with disdain. "Who are you." He demands more than asks, and Iza giggles again. Izaya can't figure out if he finds the laughter annoying or... Somehow soothing. He brushes away the thought in favor of a retaliation plan. It's halfway finished when he notices the woman focusing on his game with her peripheral vision as she still maintains this deadly eye contact with him.

"Now, now." Iza clucks her tongue at him. "A lady never reveals her secrets! Also I believe even _you _must have learned that its simple etiquette to always tell your name to the woman with a knife to your jugular~" She presses it in slightly to reinforce her words.

"My name is Orihara Izaya." He says dully. "Now. Who are you." Again with that demanding tone. Iza could just slap him for being so insolent as to sully the Orihira name.

"I'm Orihara Izaya." She says with a honey-drenched smile.

**Okay. Short chapter I guess.**

**Review this for more, tell me how I'm doing, I didn't actually have much time to edit this so the spelling errors will be disastrous.**

**Follow it to see the next chapter. Where I'll most likely be putting some Shizzy/Iza.**

**Thanks for reading -L**


End file.
